Cursed
by locurabella
Summary: A OneShot ghost story.


Hey everyone! So I'm here with a new one Shot, except this one is different. It's based off Elizabeth Bowen story, The Demon Lover. Read it, it's amazing. This short story is a thriller/ suspense/ ghost story.

Disclaimer- I don't own OTH, or this incredible story by Elizabeth Bowen, and this isn't a love fluff type of story. Sorry.

**Cursed**

Haley Scott was being driven through her old neighborhood of Tree Hill in North Carolina. The neighborhood she grew up in, the one she had thrived to forget…until now. It was late November; autumn was spreading town to town and she stared at her previous home disgusted. As she began to walk through the aged concrete, Haley looked up at the haunting yet compelling blue house. Every detail of the house looked identical since the last time she was here. Gripping her hands through the rusty, metal handle, Haley shifted her body toward the wooden fence, and slightly adding force, she pushed with her knee and the door opened. Dead air came rushing out as she walked in.

Entering the historical adobe, memories rushed back to Haley; loving memories to sad memories-all bitter sentiments. Closing the door behind her, instant darkness roamed the house. Automatically running to the nearest windows, Haley swung the curtains aside the massive window. Then taking in big breaths, Haley laughed at her childish behavior. She was 29 years old. Why did the dark still frighten her? Walking up the stairs, the appealing brunette scanned the house more perplexed than she had ever before. Traces of her previous life formed, appearing as though holograms in the large, cultivating living room. The white polished marvel mantel piece, the dissolving pale wooden floor, and the discoloration of the lavender wall still hung high, fighting the battle of not falling apart. The piano on the left; how much she adored that grand piano.

Proceeding up the staircase, Haley walked into the first room on the right. The materials she had come for were in the bedroom. Haley was fretful at first to return to Tree Hill. Questions as: What were her neighbors think of her reappearance? What would the town think of her returning as well? None of them knew she was back, not even the caretaker of the house, who was now at his annual holiday break. For all Tim knew, she was still in New York. Grasping the small, metal door knob, Haley twisted it open and began to walk in, nothing would explain her bewilderment. Haley stopped still and stared at the wooden nightstand- on this lay an envelope addressed to her. Coincidently it was the only shine of light that the room received.

_Is Tim back?_ She thought at first. _There was no other explanation for the envelope. He must be back. However, seeing that the house is locked in, wouldn't he simply drop the letter in at the box office? It doesn't look important; it's defiantly not a bill_.

Assuming he was back, Tim didn't know she was returning at all. _No, he's not back. Then what the hell? Why would he leave an envelope out in the open to rot?_ Irritated, Haley marched towards the envelope, grabbing it, and shortly swinging another curtain aside the window to let the sun expose the room. Followed by, Haley sat on the shallow bed and observed the peculiar envelope. It contained no stamp; the only thing it had marked was her name in dark ink. Haley didn't recognize the handwriting, so who was it from? Ripping out the corners, she revealed a letter inside. Yet before reading the first lines, the luminous sun had gone in; dark clouds arouse, shadowing every slight of light corning the old adobe. Looking away from the letter, Haley quickly plugged in the dusty lamp. No longer than in split second it began to rain outside. Quietly calming herself, Haley returned to the letter. Hesitant to read it, she took another deep breath and scanned the letter at first. It had few lines:

Dear Haley,  
I know you have not forgotten what today is, our anniversary. The day we vowed to one another. The years have gone by, some faster than others and knowing the fact that nothing has changed, I'm sorry you had to leave New York, but to be truthful, was joyful to know you would be coming back in time. I will arrive soon, at the time we promised. I trust you to keep your promise as well.

Until then,  
N.

Haley looked at the date of the letter and to the one of her cell phone- identical. Today was that day. Haley dropped the letter horrified, then picked it up again, rereading it until it processed through her brain. The foundation applied this morning, had covered up her pale reflection she was aware was changing. She jumped out of the bed, pacing for awhile. The rain outside came rushing out more louder than before. This terrified Haley even more, so turning around to look at the letter that lay on the bed once more, Haley walked towards it, and the very instant her hand touched the letter, the grandfather clock struck 7, making a thunderous sound. Haley instantly leaped away from the letter and her heart beat faster than ever. Calming herself, Haley leaned her back against the wall.

"Stupid clock…never liked it once. What time is it?" Haley asked herself, retaking her cell phone out to glance at the time which only made her panic further.

"What hour? I don't get it," Haley said almost stuttering.

"What time? How should I know after 6 years?"

_**Flashback:** _

At Nathan's and Haley's apartment, the vivacious brunette was baking for her amiable boyfriend. Setting everything on the table, a few moments later Nathan had walked through the front door. He smiled, walking near her then lightly brushing his lips against hers. After the kiss, Haley looked up at his deep blue eyes. Something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Haley asked concerned. Nathan sighed, sitting on the chair beside her. Haley followed, sitting next to him.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Nathan spoke. Haley looked at him puzzled.

"Leaving?" Haley asked.

"To fight in the war," Nathan said with not a hint sad sadness.

"You were assigned? And you barely tell me now?! Why haven't you told me earlier?" Haley asked distressed.

"I enrolled myself-"

"Nathan! Why haven't you told me this before?" Haley asked further distressed.

"Why should I? To see you weep for a period of time. Besides, the quicker I go the better it is. I leave tomorrow morning. End of story," Nathan said without resentment. Haley looked at him in disbelief. He was leaving her and he didn't even care.

"What…what should I do without you? You're going to be gone, God knows how long," Haley said beginning to tear. He leaned closer to her, holding her hand.

"I don't understand…why?" Haley asked him. Nathan smiled, wiping her tears away.

"You don't have to, but you will soon. You will remember what we said and what we vowed," Nathan said. Haley looked at him, not wanting to comprehend.

"But that was, what if you… I mean what if you-"

"I'll always be with you. Sooner or later we'll be together once again. All you need to do is wait for me. Always and forever, Hales," Nathan said most confident.

The moment Nathan was gone. Haley went through depression. She never expected him to leave her, ever. Family and friends tried to console Haley, though for a long period of time, she wasn't herself. She couldn't, though most of all she didn't want to. Nathan was her everything, and like that, he left her without any regret. Within a year or two, Haley finally began to become herself again. The more she had begun to forget about Nathan, the more the promise she had with him began to drive away form her thoughts. She even began to date again, although nothing serious.

And as how blissful Haley finally was at that point until Nathan was reported missing, presumed dead. Not only did her grief cycle come again, she had even more support than before. It had no limitation on what a great deal her friends came through. The aftermath, Haley didn't feel sorrow towards Nathan any longer, more like anger. She came to a conclusion that she never loved him and he never loved her. Nathan was only a fling. And so another year went by, and Haley met Lucas Scott. Coincidental that her ex and Lucas had the same last name? She thought so, that was only reason why.

After awhile dating, Lucas and Haley married and moved away to New York. After a year of their marriage, they had a child. They were the perfect couple. She loved him and she knew he loved her_. _

_**End.**_

Presuming dead or alive, that letter was a threat. Haley leaned to the ground, reliving memories of her and Nathan, the very memories she tried to repress. _Am I going crazy? He cant…he's not. No possible way. They said he was… he has to be, right?_ Haley thought while gazing above the letter that remained lay on the bed. So squeezing her eyes shut, Haley told herself she had imagined reading that letter. It never existed. It's not real. Opening her eyes, there lay the letter on the bed.

"Why did I come? I should of called and made someone get these damn jewels for me/ This can not be happening. What if this is a joke? What if Tim did this? That little bastard, but what if it's not a joke? Or if is not a joke? Oh shit, I need to leave," Haley said to herself, as she rose from the ground. _No, Tim couldn't of have done this. He has no key for inside the house, only for the backyard. Is it possible that I am not alone?_ Haley thought appalled. Not thinking any further, Haley grabbed her bag, rushed out of the room, and practically began to run down the staircase. While she stepped herself down the long stairs, the words Nathan wrote haunted her.

I will arrive soon, at the time we promised. I trust you to keep your promise as well.

_What if he is waiting for me downstairs?_ Instantaneously thinking that, Haley reduced her pace. Catching up with her breath, she held on to the railing and quietly walked down the remaining stairs. She looked to the living room. No one appeared. It was quiet. Not the enjoyable silence, but the one that freaks you out, because it's too quiet. _Think happy thoughts. Think about returning to New York, with Lucas and James. Think about them, how happy the will be to have me back_, Haley thought assuring her fear was nothing but a sick joke.

Once being a few steps down, the front door slammed shut, as the sound roared throughout the house. Frightened, Haley fell down to the steps, holding dearly to the rails. Heavily breathing Haley glanced at the door. It was shut, and the locks were on. So how did the door open and shut close? Remaining still on the steps, Haley couldn't help but cry. All the nonsense scared her beyond belief. She felt as though she was being haunted by someone she now barely remembers. Under no condition did she remember Nathan's face. She didn't want to and she wasn't about to have another flashback.

_Calm down Haley. Don't freak out. Yes, this is frightening but it doesn't control you. It doesn't control you. Slowly rise from the floor, and run out of this house. Run and don't turn back, until you're near town_, Haley thought as she slowly rose from the steps. Just as she thought, she ran to the front door and unlocking every lock quickly, and rushed outside, not ever looking back. Haley ran as fast as she could out of the front yard, out of the gate, regardless if she had scratched her knee with a loose nail out by the fence. Haley simply ran away from the haunted house. The house she now loathed.

Half way to town, Haley began to walk rather than run. She walked catching up with her breath, even if there was still a storm out. Breathing heavily, Haley enjoyed the rain's company. She rather prefers its up beating sound than the dead silence of the house. Continuing her walk, the storm stopped and the sun began to shine again, though it was still fairly cloudy. Taking out her phone, Haley cursed it. Her phone had no signal. Looking ahead the road again, Haley saw a car figure driving her way. She smiled, happily. Haley was ready to lave the forsaken town. Waving her arms, Haley smiled wider. It was a taxi. She felt so lucky. A taxi, exactly what she needed.

"Woohoo, Taxi! Over here!" Haley yelled. The taxi quickly drove her way. Relieved, Haley hopped in, without even looking at the driver.

"Oh man. How happy to see you drive around here," Haley said, drying her hair with her hands. At that moment the clock struck 8. Thinking the taxi would make a u-turn, they continued to drive back from where she had run from. Haley looked ahead confused. She hadn't even told the driver to drive yet.

"Um, sir…," Haley spoke faintly leaning in to the glass panel to get a better look at the taxi driver. The driver parked to a direct stop, turned around and slid the glass panel back. Haley, who had her face inches away from the glass panel, looked at the driver intensely horrified. Her mouth hung open, her heart beat faster than it did in the house. He looked tremendously pale, with raven black hair. Then his eyes were the iciest shade of blue she had ever seen and hugging the eye were his bags, but what had horrified Haley the most were his eye lids, almost the shad of grey. As if he never slept… at all.

"…Nathan," Haley said with most shock. He smirked, staring at her in most disinclination.

"Always and forever, Hales," Nathan spoke in spite, speeding the street without sympathy or any compassion. Processing the information Haley had just witness, shouted out her first scream. Nathan only laughed at her attempts to escape and dreadful screams.

"Let me out!" Haley yelled as she sobbed uncontrollably and as she pounded on the windows of the taxi.

"Always and forever," Nathan said again, laughing at her misery as he drove them to the direct streets of hell.  
--

What did you think? Reply Please!


End file.
